La pluie de l'âme
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Une nuit à errer dans les rues de Londres. Pour quoi au final ? OS, yaoi, Sherlock/John


Bonjour =)

Et me revoici avec un OS mais attention, un vrai =D Il fait 2000 mots *o* Si, si, j'ai finalement réussi. Bon, j'espère que la qualité va suivre ;)

C'est un John/Sherlock, très guimauve et centré principalement sur Sherlock. Je l'ai écrit en plusieurs, je l'ai commencé il y a dans 3 semaines dans le train, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le ton ou l'écriture paraissent changer un peu, j'étais pas forcément de la même humeur. J'ai hésité à en faire une fic' à plusieurs chapitres mais bon, j'aurai pas eu assez d'inspiration. Et pas de lemon, même si j'aurai bien voulu tenter, seulement, je ne me trouve pas assez douée pour en écrire ^^"

Le titre vient d'une citation de Henri Gougaud. Je suis tombée par hasard dessus en cherchant un titre potable.

Disclaimers : Tout est à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et l'incroyable Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Rating : K+, mais encore une fois, ça n'a pas de vrai différence pour moi avec un K...

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Une nuit comme les autres. La lune qui éclaire discrètement les rues de la capitale. Un petit air frais de fin novembre qui souffle. Et les magasins qui brillent déjà de leur parure de Noël.<p>

Les derniers retardataires se pressent, sans jeter un seul regard à l'homme seul, à côté du lampadaire.

Son grand manteau noir bien taillé contraste avec sa peau d'une pâleur presque maladive. Ses yeux gris d'habitude si expressifs fixent sans les voir les bâtiments d'Harrods. Ses cheveux bouclés sont trempés et partent dans tous les sens. Sa bouche carmin tremble, seul signe qu'il ait froid. Il reste adossé au réverbère, pantin inactif au milieu de la foule de touristes.

Son portable vibre dans sa poche.

_Arrêtes de faire l'idiot. Tu ne vas tout de même pas risquer de tomber malade juste pour une simple histoire d'ego ?_

Son frère, encore une fois. Il lui a exactement envoyé 27 messages depuis qu'il a claqué la porte du 221B Baker Street, il y a maintenant trois heures. Il secoue la tête, soupire puis recommence à marcher, sans prêter attention à ses pas. Cette ville, il la connaît comme sa poche.

Quand il était ado, il avait pris l'habitude de sécher les cours pour se balader. Il connaît chaque ruelle, chaque croisement. Il savait quel était les bons coins pour manger très vite ou alors ceux où il était sûr d'avoir ses informations. Ses petites escapades n'étaient bien sûr pas au goût de ses parents, qui l'accueillait avec un regard glacial chaque fois que le lycée les appelait pour les prévenir de son _''attitude inacceptable de maraudeur, bien loin du sérieux de son aîné''. _

La pluie le tire soudainement de ses pensées. Il voit les gens courir se réfugier au sec et il suffit de quelques minutes pour vider entièrement la rue. Il entend au loin Big Ben sonner 10h. Les commerçants baissent enfin le rideau.

Il s'arrête devant une ruelle. Ses cheveux de jais trempés par l'averse lui retombent devant les yeux, sans qu'il cherche à faire le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. De la bué sort de sa bouche et malgré son air impassible, il sent son corps commencer à frissonner. Il a un petit rire désabusé. Encore une fois son frère aura raison et évidemment, il en sera quitte pour une remontrance et des rappels de sa clairvoyance pour au moins tous le prochain mois.

Il soupire et regarde pensivement l'allée. S'il y va, il fout tous les efforts de Mycroft et de lui-même à la poubelle. Quatre ans à enchaîner les groupes de paroles, tous aussi bidons les uns que les autres, les rechutes et les espoirs de guérison.

On lui avait bien dit qu'on n'en sortait jamais réellement, qu'il arrivait toujours qu'on ait un petite envie mais il pensait que l'adrénaline que lui apportaient les enquêtes suffirait. Après tout, il s'était trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur, des gens qui avaient besoin de lui, de nouveaux challenges. Il aurait dû être heureux, il vivait la vie pour laquelle il aspirait depuis tant d'années. Loin de sa famille, en totale autonomie et en se montrant totalement indispensable à la police. Et pourtant, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Évidemment, ils vivent ensemble. Leur appartement est d'ailleurs trop petit pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se croiser au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour. Qui plus est, ils sont même liés entre eux, pas seulement par le boulot ou le logement, mais aussi par l'amitié.

Sherlock renifle de dédain. Il n'avait jamais été ami avec quelqu'un, c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui. Il a beau prétendre être la personne qui comprend le mieux les gens, il n'en restait pas moins un sociopathe qui, par conséquent, ne sait pas délier les sentiments des gens qui le côtoient trop et surtout pas, les siens propres.

Alors pourquoi frissonne-t-il lorsque _sa _main le frôle ? Pourquoi est-il pris de tendresse lorsqu'il _le _voit arriver le matin, la marque de l'oreiller encore sur le visage ?

**Pourquoi avait-il eu soudainement la nausée quand **_**il **_**lui avait dit qu'**_**il**_** passerait la soirée chez Sarah ?**

Il ne comprend pas son attirance pour cette fille banale et sans intérêt. John est un homme d'action, il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à une vie bien rangé avec enfants, chien et maison dans une banlieue résidentielle. Non mais franchement, il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait de se précipiter au-devant du danger sans se préoccuper des conséquences !

Un homme sortant de la ruelle tire Sherlock de ses pensées. Un petit jeune, à peine 16 ans à première vue, arborant le sourire de celui qui veut se la jouer rebelle. Il lui jette un vague regard, cachant dans sa poche le petit paquet de poudre blanche. Quelques milligrammes à peine. Mais assez pour devenir la personne la plus en vue de tout son lycée.

Il le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Lui-aussi avait démarré comme ça. Pas pour se faire une réputation, non, juste pour s'éclater. Mettre enfin un peu de piment dans sa vie morne de fils de bonne famille. Et aussi pour donner une bonne raison à ses parents de sortir de leurs gonds. Son téléphone vibre de nouveau.

_Holmes, j'ai une affaire pour vous. Un triple-meurtre avec aucun témoin et dans une pièce fermée de l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que ça vous intéresse._

Lestrade, évidemment. L'affaire doit être bidon, juste un moyen pour son frère de tenter de le faire revenir chez lui et de se reconcentrer sur autre chose. Mycroft est tout à fait capable de demander ça à son amant. Logique familiale à deux sous.

Il lève la tête vers le ciel. Les nuages recouvrent entièrement les étoiles, impossible de voir ne serait-ce que la lune. Il sent les gouttes de pluie dévaler ses joues, se perdre dans ses cheveux, imprégner ses vêtements. Elles remplacent les larmes qu'il ne verse plus. Inutile. S'encombrer l'esprit de futiles préoccupations telles que les sentiments. Pitoyable. Il est bien mieux que cela. Il est Sherlock Holmes.

Et pourtant, cette pluie le soulage. Comme si elle exprimait ce que lui refuse de voir en face. On peut être le meilleur sociopathe du monde, on ne reste pas moins un homme. Avec des besoins. Avec des _envies. _

Il s'éloigne tout doucement de la rue, revient vers la grande avenue. Ce soir, il ne craquera pas. Pas encore. Juste pour _lui. _

Il avise un taxi. Il a beau se méfier de plus en plus d'eux depuis l'Étude en rose sa première enquête avec John, il reste tout de même indispensable. Et puis, il est Sherlock Holmes.

L'homme est souriant, il a la quarantaine. Des rides qui apparaissent quand il sourit. Gay, à première vue. Il demande d'un ton hésitant si ça le gêne s'il met de la musique. Il ne lui répond pas. Il allume la radio. Les premières notes de _Somebody to love_ en sortent. Foutue chanson.

Le conducteur fredonne l'air d'un air joyeux. Se sont-ils donc tous ligués contre lui ? Son portable vibre encore une nouvelle fois. Il ne prend même pas la peine de voir qui c'est. Son frère ou l'amant de son frère, il s'en moque, qu'on lui foute la paix. Il ne se sera ni drogué ni suicidé, ils devraient être contents, non ?

L'homme a l'air de s'être rendu compte de son manque de réaction. Un parleur à première vue. Il s'inquiète. Il ne le connaît pas, à quoi bon vouloir jouer les hypocrites, qu'il le dépose où il lui a demandé, ça suffira. Mais il s'obstine.

Il lui raconte sa vie. Sherlock l'écoute d'un air distrait. Après tout, ça peut faire un bon exercice de mémorisation. Tiens, un ancien hétéro. Il a craqué pour son ancien meilleur ami. Son cœur se serre. Ça lui rappelle douloureusement quelque chose. Il voit son malaise. Il se tait. Merci, mon dieu, il va pouvoir réussir à reconstituer son masque de circonstance.

Il laisse son regard se perdre au loin. Les rues sont désertes, seuls quelques noctambules s'y trouvent encore, la plupart avec une bouteille à la main. Le trajet n'est pas long, quelques minutes mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Pour qu'il se remette dans la peau du sociopathe.

Il demande au taxi de s'arrêter un peu avant. Il veut marcher. S'oxygéner pour mieux repartir s'enfermer. L'homme lui adresse un petit encouragement, il n'en a que faire. Après tout, il est Sherlock Holmes.

A l'ombre des grands arbres du Regent's Park, il se reconcentre. Il replace son masque. Marié à son travail, insensible, génial, sociopathe. Surtout, il ne pense pas à John. John qui doit passer une agréable –_ennuyeuse_- soirée en la compagnie charmante –_barbante_- de Sarah…

Trop tôt, la porte du 221B Baker Street se dresse devant lui. Il soupire, replace négligemment ses cheveux avant d'entrer.

Pas de Mme Hudson en vue. Il évitera l'inspection de sa logeuse et les cris indignés d'usage.

Il monte calmement l'escalier, bien loin de son excitation habituelle. Pas de marques de parapluie, son frère ne sera au moins pas venu l'attendre, c'était déjà un bon point. Pas de lumières allumées. John n'est pas rentré. Bon ou mauvais ?

Il pousse la porte. Pas fermée, comme quand il est parti tout à l'heure. Espérons que Moriarty ne se soit pas décidé à lui laisser un cadeau de bon retour. Pas de colis suspect, ni de lettre, rien. Il rentre prudemment dans l'appartement.

La lumière jaillit brusquement. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité, John a le temps de venir le prendre par le col et de le plaquer contre le mur.

« Où étais-tu passé ? T'as la moindre idée de ce que c'est que d'être prévenu en plein milieu d'un repas que son coloc' a encore foutu le camp et qu'il risque de ''retomber dans ses vieux démons'' ? Hein ? J'ai eu droit en prime à un regard glacial de Sarah avec un petit commentaire ''On aura au moins essayé…'' !

_ John…

_ Et les messages que je t'ai envoyés ! Sans réponse ! Toi qui me harcèle habituellement, t'es incapable de me donner le moindre signe de vie ! Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ? Mais, ça tu t'en fous, pas vrai ? Répond Sherlock !

_Tu…m'ét…toufes…

_ Oh, désolé, se retire-t-il précipitamment. »

Sherlock se masse doucement la nuque et détaille du regard son ami. Le docteur est droit, les yeux flamboyant encore de colère et les poings serrés de rage. _Irrésistible. _

Il se relève tout doucement. Son cœur a des ratés. _Il s'est inquiété pour moi. _Il s'approche lentement du médecin. Celui-ci le dévisage, hésitant. Il fait un pas en arrière.

Sherlock a l'impression que son cœur se brise. Il abaisse la main qu'il s'apprêtait à tendre et commence à monter l'escalier. Mais il sent la main de John l'attirer à lui et tout d'un coup, il se retrouve enserré entre les bras puissants de l'ancien soldat.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça… »

Il répond à l'étreinte, inspirant sans contrainte l'odeur musquée de son ami. Le dit-ami qui se colle tout contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa nuque. Mais, trop tôt, il se détache, en évitant de laisser le regret s'afficher sur son visage et laisse ses yeux se plonger dans son regard azur. Il le voit approcher son visage du sien, centimètre par centimètre. Et quand ses lèvres touchent enfin les siennes, il se sent définitivement complet.

Les deux corps sont côtes à côtes, dans le lit noir du détective. John est endormi, un air apaisé sur le visage et la couverture abaissée jusqu'à la taille. Sherlock, totalement découvert, lui caresse délicatement ses cheveux blonds. Il laisse un petit sourire éclairé son visage en admirant le visage angélique de son amant_._ Dehors, la pluie a cessé.

_Finalement, les sentiments ne sont peut-être pas si inutiles que ça._

* * *

><p>Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Un peu guimauve vers la fin mais je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser Sherlock remonter seul dans sa chambre ;)<p>

Review please =x


End file.
